Wolf Boy
Mandy Marwick, more commonly known as Wolf Boy, is the Keeper and one of Septimus Heap’s closest friends, due to the fact that he was a Young Army expandable alongside him. Biography Wolf Boy was born as a triplet alongside brothers Marcus and Matthew. Their father was a Custodian Guard who made who made offensive jokes about the Supreme Custodian, hence his family was labelled as traitorous and the triplets taken for the Young Army.Fyre; Chapter Needed Young Army As an expendable, he was numbered Boy 409. During a Do-or-Die exercise, he saved Septimus (Boy 412) from a pack of hungry wolverines by startling the leader and giving Septimus time to escape. From that moment on they were close friends. One night, during another Do-or-Die exercise, Wolf Boy fell off of a boat and into the river, and when 412 attempted to rescue him, the leader Cadet knocked Septimus out. The Forest Wolf Boy swam ashore and hid in the forest. He saw Septimus at least once, but out of fear of being caught, he did not reveal himself. Not much is known about his life until he was found by the residents of Camp Heap, sometime between Magyk and Flyte. They reckon he had been living with wolverines for a while, and was chucked out once he grew bigger and stopped smelling like a cub. When they first came across him he was apparently ‘wild’, biting Sam on the leg and scratching Erik Heap. Over the following Big Freeze they gave him food and he slowly became less hostile.Flyte; Chapter 12 According to Nicko Heap, he is an amazing tracker, so along with Septimus they go to ask for his help. Once reunited with his young army friend, he joins them on their quest to find Jenna Heap. Trapped On an island with Lucy Gringe Wolf Boy taught Jenna, Beetle, Nicko, Snorri, Lucy and Jakey Fry how to play Village Chief - a fast-moving game involing shells, scooped out dips in the sand, and much shouting. Last appeared on page 604. He was asking if Septimus if he wanted to play Village Chief.Syren, chapter needed specified After the Darke Domain Wolf Boy came to the Palace with Aunt Zelda for Septimus and Jenna's birthday celebration.Darke, chapter needed specified Wolf Boy became the Keeper after the death of Zelda. Family Wolf Boy is a triplet, along with his two triplet brothers, Marcus and Matthew Marwick (also known as Matt), who were know as Boy 410 and Boy 411 in the Young Army. Physical attributes A very skinny yet strong light brown skinned boy, with long matted black dreadlocks (known as the forest style), and brown eyes which are always checking his surroundings, and the people around him, out. He wears a short tunic of indeterminate color, which is tied around his waist with an old leather belt.Fyre, epilogue Smells of fresh damp earth. Looks and acts like a Wolverine from time to time, especially when scared. Behind the scenes *Alongside Sam Heap, Wolfboy has been confirmed to be gay by Angie Sage.Trivia Septimus Heap - TVTropes Overall statics *''Flyte'' **'First mentioned:' P. 125 **'First seen:' P. 220 (not just eyes) References Category:Male